


Be Okay

by eatpie



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Asexual Character, Asexual Nanase Haruka, Cuddling, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Multi, Shinkuu Yuusetsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatpie/pseuds/eatpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Iwatobi there had been a time long ago when the residents had had magic. They were granted the ability to Conjure by the ocean goddess and had worked in pairs to create a prosperous port city. Some counted this as history and some as myth, but in modern day their magic had weakened so that they could no longer Conjure. Instead, some people had a surplus of magical energy and some had a lack. These people had to pair together to balance each other and create “pairs” like in the legend. </p><p>Magical compatibility bonds Makoto and Haru together from an early age, but Makoto thinks that Haru's classmate - Rin - sure is cute. </p><p>A fic where love has many sources and everyone acts a bit silly when faced with it. (There is so much cuddling. So much.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn: part one

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marinka fest 2015 - day 4: theme: Crossovers 
> 
> I have a schedule for this fic! Every friday I'll post a chapter (and I have a buffer of a few weeks, so I can definitely commit to that!) 
> 
> Next update: March 13th

_Dawn_

_1\. the first appearance of light in the sky before sunrise._  
2\. the beginning of a phenomenon or period of time, especially one considered favourable.  
3\. to become evident to the mind; be perceived or understood. 

_\--_

_In a time before history, the people of Iwatobi were a small nation of people who lived along the coast and paid their tribute to the mother sea and daughter moon. This pair used their power together to provide and guide life in Iwatobi. Mother sea provided food enough to trade with nomadic and neighbouring peoples. Daughter moon counted the cycles of the seasons and kept time between the days of rest where the Iwatobi people would gather on the beaches to strengthen their community bonds and give back to the mother sea in thanks for what she had given them. They lived in peace and happiness._

_One day a foreign power marched through the village. Each wave of soldiers would ravage the community, even though their focus was the large nation far past Iwatobi. The soldiers would take everything they could until the people of Iwatobi had nothing left._

_When the next day of rest came, daughter moon shone down on the despondent gathering on the beached. Mother sea bathed her people in gentle waves and refreshing spray. She gifted them magic and bid them to gather in pairs. One would house the magic for the both of them, and the other would channel it, just as daughter moon guided mother sea's vast power. In these pairs they would live out their lives to form a whole and have access to the sea's deep powers._

_The people of Iwatobi used their conjuring to protect their community from waves of soldiers._

_Every new baby born thereafter would have either a surplus or deficit of magic. They would search the other half out until, toddling together, they could share the magic in between. If either refused the nature of their magic, they would fall fatally ill._

_The magic stayed, even as Iwatobi marched into the modern age and the belief in mother sea dwindled. No longer able to tap into the conjuring power, pairs where reduced to those who were life-giving and life-receiving. Neighbouring countries questioned and misunderstood the fantastic nature each citizen of Iwatobi was born with. They described the act of pairing as a deeply ingrained cultural practice – a misunderstanding._

_Governmental registries attempted to connect pairs born far apart as the city of Iwatobi grew larger and larger. Medical fields specific to the effects of magic sharing and magic compatibility flourished. Though the origins were forgotten, magical partners were a reality for modern people of Iwatobi._

\--

Makoto rushed into the university cafeteria and weaved between the tables directly for Haru. The latter was wilting over a meagre lunch and moodily shoving rice around his plate. 

Makoto put a hand gently on Haru's back and leaned over his shoulder, “are you okay?”

Haru looked up at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and his normally neat hair stuck up at odd angles. 

“This guy's been terrible all morning,” Rin was sitting across from Haru and he jabbed a finger towards him, “I almost felt bad for him. Didn't you charge this morning?” 

Haru grumbled, “shut up.” 

Makoto smiled apologetically, “ah, well, I had an early class and Haru wanted to sleep in,” he tugged on Haru's arm slightly and directed his words toward the petulant man, “but this is the only time our breaks line up, so we should go...?” 

Haru acted disgruntled as he stood from his seat, but he slipped his hand in Makoto's and clung there desperately as they headed for the hall. 

“See you for afternoon labs, sleepy head!” Rin called after them.

Haru rolled his eyes. 

“We really should have charged this morning,” Makoto told Haru, not quite scolding, “I feel bad making Rin eat lunch alone.” 

“He'll be fine,” Haru mumbled tiredly, “he'll go sit with the rest of the class.”

“But he really likes sitting with you,” Makoto insisted.

Haru shrugged. 

They turned the corner towards the health centre. Makoto walked up to the receptionist's desk and asked for a private charging room and showed their ID proving that they were partners. Haru wandered off and studied the fliers stapled up on their large cork board that covered safe sex to healthy eating to facts about partnered charging. 

In Iwatobi there had been a time long ago when the residents had had magic. They were granted the ability to Conjure by the ocean goddess and had worked in pairs to create a prosperous port city. Some counted this as history and some as myth, but in modern day their magic had weakened so that they could no longer Conjure. Instead, some people had a surplus of magical energy and some had a lack. These people had to pair together to balance each other and create “pairs” like in the legend. 

Haru lacked energy – his body couldn't produce it and so he would feel lethargic and even fall sick if he didn't charge – and Makoto created a surplus. Their magic was highly compatible, so they had been matched together at a young age. Ever since he was six, he and Makoto had been together. He was lucky that they were the same age. Partners were sometimes a few years apart and had problems meeting since they were going to different schools. He and Makoto had applied to the same university and the school accommodated them by putting them in the same dorm room. 

Haru startled when Makoto put a hand on his arm and held up a keycard with a smile. Haru found it difficult to concentrate when he had missed out on charging in the morning. 

They entered a small, beige room further into the clinic. Makoto unlocked the door with the keycard and then closed it behind himself with a click. There was a small sofa and some generic paintings of plants in an attempt to make the space more cozy. Haru didn't care about decorations. He sat down on the couch and stared at Makoto pointedly. 

Makoto laughed with embarrassment and sat next to Haru, “I still can't get used to you looking at me like that.” 

Haru leaned his head on Makoto's shoulder and let out a relieved sigh, “it's been 15 years, get used to it.” 

Even just sitting here touching him was making Haru feel better. He could feel the weak magic buzz along his skin where they pressed together.

The older they had become, the more Haru needed Makoto's energy. When they were kids Haru could go a week before he had become tired. He had been a naturally quiet child so he could go even longer between charges than his peers, but even now he didn't expend much energy and he couldn't miss even one day. As the people of Iwatobi grew older, they needed more and more everyday, like they were becoming addicted to their partner. He slipped a hand under Makoto's shirt and curled around him in a limp half-hug. 

Makoto reached a hand up to brush gently at Haru's cheek, back and forth. 

Haru wondered what it felt like for Makoto when they didn't exchange magic. Maybe he unconsciously searched for Haru in the corners of his vision. Maybe he felt jittery with excess magic and his skin felt stretched too tight to contain it. Haru wondered if Makoto craved their exchange as much, or if he was just greedy. Abnormal. 

“How was your morning lectures?” Makoto asked softly. 

Haru grunted. He knew that Makoto was just trying to make conversation because they were going to be there for at least fifteen more minutes to make sure that Haru had enough of a charge. But Haru was happy enough to just feel the warmth on his skin, and the comforting brush of Makoto's fingers through his hair. 

Makoto chuckled at him and started talking about his projects. 

Haru tuned him out and began to doze off with his face pressed into the soft skin of Makoto's neck. He snapped back when he heard Makoto mention his name and Rin. 

“What?” Haru asked groggily. 

“W-Well I know that we haven't really talked about it, but I mean,” Makoto's words rushed together, “if you and Rin are close, right? And if he asked you out - ” 

“Rin doesn't like me,” Haru grunted out. 

“Oh...”

“I don't want to talk about this.” 

“Haru, we have to,” Makoto insisted and began to ramble, “magic partners aren't your romantic partner, even though some people go that way, and we should talk about this before you want to go on dates so that we're both ready - “

“You're not gonna go on dates?” Haru mumbled petulantly to derail Makoto. 

Makoto flushed with embarrassment, “o-oh well, that's not the point. The point is that I don't want us to be unprepared – are you listening Haru? - because it could be awkward unless we talk about it and ... ” 

Haru just let Makoto continue to ramble until their time was up without replying. 

When they exited the health centre and Makoto returned the keycard to reception with polite thanks, Haru almost ran into Rin where he was waiting for them just outside the door. 

“About time you came out. Did you fall asleep?” Rin joked and bumped shoulders with Haru. 

Haru just stared at him, with a tiny frown. 

Makoto stepped out of the clinic and smiled immediately upon seeing Rin, “oh, I wasn't expecting to see you.”

“Yeah, well...” Rin rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, “I wanted to make sure Haru doesn't skip afternoon labs. We're partners for this semester so...”

Haru looked between them silently. 

Makoto nodded and smiled pleasantly, “he might have gone back to the dorm even without me.” He was fiddling with the hem of his cardigan. 

Haru narrowed his eyes. 

Rin briefly made eye contact with Makoto and then looked away while plastering on a grin, “I think he naps in the back of class anyway.”

Makoto smiled genuinely, and then checked his watch. He reluctantly left for afternoon classes with a polite bow and a gentle hand squeezing Haru's shoulder. 

The moment Makoto's broad back disappeared around a corner, Rin shoved his hands into his pockets and bit his lip. 

Haru peered at him. Makoto really was an idiot.

Rin kicked Haru's shin lightly, “you know, Makoto's really nice for coming all the way from the education department across campus to charge your lazy ass.” 

Haru rolled his eyes and headed back towards the biology wing for their lab period. Both Rin and Makoto were idiots.

\--

Timeskip – One Week 

\--

“You're what?” Makoto moved his book to look down at where Haru had pillowed his head on Makoto's lap. 

“My class is travelling up the coast to study the behaviour of endangered aquatic species,” Haru repeated steadily, “for two weeks.” 

“When?” Makoto asked, alarm mounting in his expression. 

“The last two weeks of November,” Haru gently took the book from Makoto's hands so that it wouldn't be accidentally dropped on his face, “I'll be back for the holidays.”

“That's not the problem! I have early exams!” Makoto's voice was getting higher in panic, “I can't go with you! Haru you can't go!” 

“I'll be fine,” Haru took one of Makoto's hands in his and pressed his against his chest, “they'll arrange a substitute charge provider for me.” 

Makoto looked sceptical, and still a bit afraid, “you're picky.”

Haru shrugged. 

Makoto bit his lip and mulled over the idea, “... that's the week after next.” 

Haru waited. He knew that Makoto would reassure himself given enough time. 

“You must already know who your provider will be. Are they in your class? Do you know them at least?” Makoto looked worried over this new prospect. 

Haru nodded and tried to keep his face to its usual neutral expression. He must have looked weird though, because Makoto looked suspicious.

Makoto narrowed his eyes down at him, “Haru....”

Haru rolled onto his side so that he looked out across the room. 

“Haru,” Makoto slid his hand over Haru's neck, “you know them, don't you?”

“It's Rin,” Haru muttered, and he tried to convince himself that it's not a big deal. That he's not making this weird for Makoto.

Makoto's quiet for a moment and then, “well, that makes sense. His compatibility is really flexible I guess, since he's not going to the same uni as his partner...” 

Makoto sounds like he's trying to convince himself too. 

Haru pats Makoto's knee a little. 

“While you're gone, if you two...” Makoto pauses, “if anything happens you'll tell me, right?” 

Haru runs his fingers along the seam of Makoto's jeans where it bunches up at the inside of his knee, “nothing will happen.” 

“ _Haru,_ ” Makoto presses, but Haru doesn't say anything back, because if Makoto's not going to talk about his giant crush on Rin, then Haru won't either.

\--

tbc


	2. Dawn: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haru and Rin reach an agreement, and there's lots of cuddling.

Time Skip – 2 weeks later

\--

One week into the trip, Haru had finally gotten used to the rhythm of waking up early to go out on the observation boats and watch the grey, cold waves. He and Rin were working on their observation reports as a team, so they sat huddled on the boat, wrapped in puffy coats and breathing cold, cloudy breaths into the air. Haru loved being on the water, and he could almost ignore the way Rin would stand close and slip his hand into Haru's pocket to intertwine their fingers. 

He'd almost become used to the time that they spent together after dinner, pressed close, while Haru watched the clock and left after precisely ten minutes to go call Makoto. 

On their first day off - the seventh day - Haru slept in. He was woken by Rin knocking insistently on his door and shouting his name. Haru shuffled out of bed and slid the door open.

Rin stepped into the bland, small bedroom that was not much more than a bed and a night table, “I can't stand it, holy shit. I need to get rid of this energy or I'm going to go nuts. I can't go running out there – I'll freeze my ass off. Get over here.” He'd sat down on Haru's still warm bed and spoke like it was easy. 

Haru sleepily stumbled back over to the bed, but glared down at Rin. 

“Don't be grumpy Haru,” Rin sighed heavily and started pulling off his shirt, “I know it's not the same, but goddamn, I need to do something.” 

“I'm not tired,” Haru muttered. 

Rin took in Haru's sleep mussed hair and rumpled clothing, and he laughed. 

Haru sighed and sat down on the bed. He let himself get pulled into a hug hidden in rough playfulness. 

“Lighten up,” Rin squeezed his arm tighter for a moment and rubbed Haru's arm like they were cold. Haru wasn't cold. 

Haru let out a put-upon sigh and let the not-right magic slowly wash over him. 

Rin was silent for a while, and Haru knew that that wasn't a good sign. It meant that Rin was thinking and the next thing he said would be both stupid and sentimental. 

“I know I'm not... Makoto...” 

Haru – disappointed in Rin's predictable nature – just pushed him to lay down because he was still sleepy. Maybe Rin would stop talking too. Not likely, but Haru had hope. 

Rin grunted, but he let himself be pushed and arranged until Haru was just a dark tuft of hair under the duvet and breathing warmly against his chest. Rin started playing with the messy tuft, “whatever, anyway, what I mean is, I know that I'm not Makoto. It feels weird because I'm just some guy... I haven't charged with my partner regularly in two years! So I know it's weird. And besides, you two have that lovey-dovey thing going on -”

“What.” Haru couldn't help his flat interjection. 

“You're so sweet it's gross,” Rin looked down at Haru's blank expression peeking out of the duvet, “not all partners get romantic, but you two make up for everyone else.” 

Haru wrinkled his nose at Rin, “what an idiot,” then he buried his face back under the covers. 

“I'm not!” Rin indignantly tried to push the covers away so that he could shout directly at Haru, but Haru had tucked them in firmly and clung to the edge of the blanket. 

When Rin stopped wrestling with him, Haru's voice came muffled through the covers, “we're not dating.” 

Rin was quiet for a moment, then he said with forced nonchalance, “ok, my mistake then.” 

Haru rolled his eyes because these two are both _ten years old_ and he didn't want to deal with them not talking about their giant elephant crushes. He didn't want to deal with things most of the time, but especially not this. 

Rin powered through, “what I mean is that you can't keep avoiding me on this trip, or trying to keep our time short. It's tough on me too.” 

In frustration, Haru forcefully flicked his fingers against Rin's ribs.

“Hey!” Rin protested and tried to squirm away, but the single bed was too narrow. 

“I know.”

“Uh... Ok. About what,” Rin tugged on Haru's hair in retaliation. 

Haru kicked Rin's shin, “that you like him, stupid.”

Rin didn't say anything back.

Haru didn't know what he was going to say after that either, so he just focused on the feeling of magic letting his tense muscles loosen and warm him. Maybe he could take enough to avoid Rin for the rest of the day. 

\--

Timeskip: Two days

\--

Haru was in agony. His head pounded with a sickly-hot pulse behind his eyes, and his appetite had been non-existent for two days. He felt hollow and stretched thin. Maybe he had a cold. Haru leaned his head on the cold bars of the railing on the boat's observation deck. It didn't help even a little bit. 

He knew that he felt so terrible because he'd been avoiding Rin. But to be fair, Rin had been avoiding him too. Maybe. 

With horrible timing, Rin stepped up behind Haru and slid mitten-warm fingers along the back of Haru's neck beneath his scarf, “hey stranger.”

Haru craned his head back at Rin and glared. _'You suck. Go away,'_ he thought.

“Holy shit, you look terrible.” 

Haru tried to glare harder, but he just ended up squinting his eyes. 

“What's your problem with me, Haru?” Rin's voice turned a bit deeper.

Haru could tell that he was revving up for a fight, but Haru didn't feel up to fighting a kitten, let alone another person. He just leaned his forehead back against the railings and tugged his muffler up over the cold point of his nose. 

“Seriously, ever since we got here, you've treated me like I'm dirt and avoided me. I'm kind of responsible for you not dying,” Rin paused as though waiting for Haru to respond. When he doesn't, Rin continued with an embarrassed voice, “I thought we were friends or something.” 

Haru blinked blearily at the rough water. Friends? He'd always just drifted through life. And sometimes, yeah, there'd be people who'd hang out with him. People from class or clubs in high school. People who'd chat with him from work. But he'd always thought of them as temporary. The only constant was Makoto. His only friend, his best friend, no – his _partner_ , was Makoto. 

But Haru liked Rin, he realized. Not quite how Rin and Makoto liked each other, but Rin was kind of funny, and he liked the same things Haru did with a similar intensity. When he said that Haru was “weird” it was with a laugh, almost as though Rin knew that he was weird too. 

Haru was a little delirious, so he wasn't sure, but... He thought that he and Rin were friends too. And maybe that made this awkward wrong-crush-assumption situation a bit more bearable. He felt a bit queasy whenever Rin or Makoto assumed he was interested in anyone, and that discomfort had caused him to seek refuge in the mostly-empty research offices. Not wanting to get caught in another mistaken conversation, he'd taken to avoiding everyone completely, but maybe if he could trust Rin to believe him, even when Makoto didn't believe him about this... Maybe then he didn't have to worry about avoiding him 

“Are you still there? Did you faint?” Rin prodded, teasingly. Then, as though realizing that there was a strong possibility for it, he sounded urgently worried, “wait, _did_ you?” 

Haru just sighed and leaned his head against Rin's shoulder. It was bulky because of their scarves and jackets, and he couldn't get any magic, but it was also kind of nice anyway. 

\--

Time Skip – Returned Home

\--

Haru hurried off the train that his group had taken back to Iwatobi. His eyes flicked over the whole train platform searching for Makoto. Not by the commuters, not the map kiosk, not the guard station - there, hovering behind a different family. 

He weaved through the crowd, keeping his eyes fixed on Makoto and his friend only noticed him right before they collided in a hug. 

“Welcome back, Haru,” Makoto smiled down into Haru's hair. 

Haru kept his arms around Makoto and slipped past the open front of his coat to rest his face against Makoto's neck and feel the right magic wash over him. It was perfect. Makoto was rubbing his back gently, and Haru almost didn't know why he'd ever left. 

After avoiding Rin for two days, Haru had kept up with daily charging. He'd still managed to catch a terrible head cold, however, and Rin's magic always left him feeling chilled and empty. It was like only getting six hours of sleep, when he wanted ten; it was enough to survive, but left him tired and woozy by the end of the day. Makoto was familiar and warm, and his magic filled Haru up. 

“Oi!” Rin's voice carried over the crowd. Haru heard him breathing hard when he finally found the two of them, “you left me to get your bag down.” 

“Thanks,” Makoto replied for Haru, one arm reached around him to take the handle of the suitcase and roll it closer, “but how did you manage to catch a cold up there, Haru? Did you forget to wear your jacket? Did I not pack warm enough clothes?” 

“He avoided me for part of the second week,” Rin explained, “and we had a few long days, so he was just a bit stupid.” 

“Oh, _Haru..._ ” Makoto sounded like a disappointed mother.

Haru grimaced into Makoto's chest.

Haru felt Rin poke him in the back and tease him, “don't be a stranger, just because I'm not your temp charger anymore, alright? I'm off to find Ai.” 

Makoto waved after him and then extracted himself from Haru, “come on, let's go home.”

Haru nodded and zipped up his jacket. 

While they were walking back towards campus and their breaths puffed in the air as twin clouds, Makoto mumbled, “it was pretty horrible of you to avoid Rin.” 

“I'm fine,” Haru mumbled. 

“That's not – I mean, it's important for us to get rid of magic too,” Makoto mumbled. Without looking away from the path, he easily took Haru's hand and squeezed, “I'm glad you're ok, but Rin must have been in pain.”

Haru didn't say anything, and just thought back to Rin's behaviour for two weeks. His frequent small touches throughout the day, and the way he demanded regular charging in the mornings. Makoto didn't do that. Haru had thought that Makoto hadn't needed more.

“Do I hurt you?” Haru asked quietly through his scarf. 

Makoto looked over at him, worried, and hurriedly assured him, “no of course not! How would you?” 

“Not syphoning enough. Not giving enough time,” Haru watched Makoto from under his bangs. 

“Well, sometimes, not often, but...” 

“Ask for it,” Haru said firmly, “whatever you need. Ask for it and I'll do it.” 

Makoto's eyes widened, stunned, and then he broke out into a bright smile. He squeezed their fingers together gently, “thanks, Haru.” 

Haru squeezed back. 

\--

Haru and Rin had returned just as the semester was coming to a close. Campus was abuzz with students hurrying from labs to classes to the library in an attempt to finish all the final projects while also attending lectures just before the exam period started. The dorms were quiet with students revising furiously or catching naps. Haru and Makoto took advantage of every quiet moment between classes.

“Makoto?” Haru mumbled into his partner's shoulder one lazy morning. They didn't have to get to class or work so they'd stayed in Haru's bed, pressed close and over-warm. Makoto's fingertips felt nice ruffling slowly through the short hairs on the back of Haru's neck. 

“Mhmm...?” Makoto replied slowly, sleepily. 

“How does it feel...” Haru paused and screwed up his mouth, “what's it like. With Rin.” He could hear Makoto's heartbeat pick up under his ear that was pressed close. 

“I- W-what?” Makoto stammered and his fingers stilled for a moment before Haru nudged meaningfully and Makoto restarted his gentle touches. 

Haru sighed and mumbled with some frustration, “what's it feel like to like him? For you?” 

Makoto didn't reply right away. His breathing slowed back down to the relaxed rhythm from before and he shifted under Haru a little. Finally he spoke very quietly, “well, it's like he's really a character you know? A big personality. And he's funny and kind, and I just want to talk to him sometimes. But whenever I see him I feel all hot and embarrassed even when I haven't done anything!” Makoto's voice got louder and squeaked a bit as though he was reliving the moment of feeling too big for his skin and knowing that he was going to say something embarrassing. But when he continued, he sounded fond, “I guess it's a warm feeling. It's nice, even when it's not.” 

Haru mulled this over, picking a bit at Makoto's pilling wool sweater, “that's it?” 

“Well...” Makoto covered his face with one hand and his voice tinged with embarrassment, “I also want to kiss him... like _a lot_.” 

Haru took this with the same seriousness as before. He quietly let Makoto collect himself. Then he said, “I don't feel things like that. I don't think I will ever feel like that.” 

Makoto seemed to think that over for a moment before asking, “you're ok with that?” 

Haru shrugged, “yeah.” And he was. He just felt like it was important to tell Makoto, because for the first time in their lives Makoto didn't automatically understand Haru's dislike of something. 

“Then it's fine,” Makoto said with a smile, “thanks for telling me.” 

Haru felt Makoto's magic reach out tentatively between them, naturally drawn to comfort and accept Haru. He let the magic wash over and through him, filling him with lethargic energy. They drifted off into a cozy silence only measured by the faintest sounds of the clock out in the kitchen. 

\--

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: March 20th
> 
> Let me know if there's any formatting or spelling mistakes - I'm the only one editing this thing.
> 
> tumblr: eatpienotwar (please feel free to come talk to me)


	3. Midday: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we switch to Makoto's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this late chapter - I hit a rough patch at the end of term and was second-guessing all my writing, so I couldn't bring myself to post anything. But! Here's the newest chapter! We're back to regular Friday updates. Thank you to everyone who's read, commented, and kudo's this fic! 
> 
> Next update: Friday April 17th

_Midday_

_1\. The middle of the day – noon._  
_2\. Zenith of the sun; when the sun is highest and brightest during the day.  
_ _3\. Turning from one point in time to another._

\--

Timeskip – not long 

\--

The last day of classes, after their final lecture, Rin bumped his shoulder against Haru's, “yo, I'm having a movie marathon this Sunday. Sousuke's coming down before his exams start. You should come.”

Haru blinked blankly at him knowing that it frustrated Rin like nothing else. 

Rin rolled his eyes, sighed, and stomped out of the hall. He texted Haru his address and the time later that evening, though. 

That Saturday afternoon, Haru pressed the buzzer to Rin's apartment building. He had a bag of snacks in one hand, and Makoto's hand in the other. He hadn't told Makoto about hanging out until the last minute, so Makoto was in his study clothes – heavy glasses, a soft plaid shirt, and hastily pulled on dark jeans. Haru hadn't wanted to give him time to come up with excuses to back out.

Makoto shifted nervously, both anticipating seeing Rin and dreading it. 

Rin's temporary partner, Ai, hurried to the door and pushed it open to let them in, “sorry! The lock is broken, so someone has to come down to let people in instead of unlocking from the apartment. It's kind of a hassle,” he rambled more as they entered the tiny elevator. It smelled like cigarette smoke, but took them to the right floor fast enough. 

Ai lead them down the hall, chattering to fill the silence. Haru had met him once before when he and Rin had had to put in extra hours on a project. They'd met at Rin's apartment since there was more room than Haru's dorm. 

Makoto had never seen it before and was looking more and more nervous. 

Haru just held his hand tighter and pulled him towards the right door. 

They could hear kitchen noises when they stepped inside, but they sounded distinctly like someone who didn't know what was going on. Haru poked his head into the narrow kitchen and saw Rin and a taller, dark haired man both frantically trying to stop a pot from boiling over while a kettle whistled and something else that Haru couldn't locate beeped repeatedly. 

“Oh, hey Haru!” Rin was covered in whatever he was trying to cook.

Haru rolled his eyes and stepped into the kitchen, “hi. Get out.” He strong armed the pot away from them. It smelled terrible, so Haru turned the stove off and covered it with a lid. 

“This is Sousuke,” Rin didn't look too bothered by Haru taking over the kitchen. 

Sousuke was developing a glower, though. 

“Um, hey everyone,” Makoto politely took off his shoes at the front and brought in the snacks that Haru had dropped in the foyer. 

“Makoto! Hey!” Rin's voice shot up and his eyes widened. He hurried around Sousuke and disappeared into the apartment. 

Makoto looked startled at the abrupt departure, eyes wide, and glanced at Haru uncertainly. 

Ai hovered by the fridge, “ummm, let's go to the living room?” 

Sousuke shrugged and headed out of the packed kitchen. Makoto followed them meekly, when Haru shooed him away. 

Haru unplugged the kettle and searched through Rin's cupboards for tea and cups. He found out that the beeping sound was a timer that had gotten shoved into the empty spice cabinet and hadn't been turned off. 

When he brought out a tea pot and mis-match cups, Rin had returned, wearing a completely different shirt that wasn't stained. Haru also distinctly remember Rin bragging about how this was his favourite pick-up shirt.

“Is anyone else coming?” Ai asked, helping Haru set the cups down on the messy coffee table. 

“No, this is everyone,” Rin said. 

“Your harem's all here,” Sousuke said drily and kicked Rin's leg from where he was sitting. 

“Harem? Leeches more like,” Rin shoved Sousuke playfully. He smiled weakly towards the couch where Makoto sat, “sorry, man.” 

“It's ok,” Makoto smiled sweetly, “I know how Haru is.” 

Haru rolled his eyes at being thrown under the bus, and he was doing so much for Makoto. Not that Makoto knew that Haru was intent on throwing him and Rin into as many social situations as possible. He sat down on the small sofa next to Sousuke so that Rin would have to sit next to Makoto. Haru had watched so many romcoms in preparation for tonight. He was ready.

“Your food sucks,” Haru let them know bluntly. 

“Yeah... I'll order a pizza instead,” Rin was riffling through the movie cabinet beneath the tv. He had to push a tangle of game controller cords out of the way.

“They're in the back,” Ai sat in a third chair that was wedged into the small room with a cup of tea. 

“Right,” Rin dug deeper, and pulled out a stack of movies.

“Are you in Rin's program?” Sousuke asked Makoto.

“Ah, no, Haru is,” Makoto pointed towards him, “I'm in the education program.”

Sousuke nodded and looked over the both of them, clearly fitting any stories that he's heard from Rin together in his head. He didn't look very impressed with Haru. 

“Ah hah!” Rin held up one dvd case with a flourish, “this is the one!” 

“Die Hard?” Sousuke said. 

“Yeah!” Rin eagerly set the dvd to play and navigated around the menu screen to set subtitles to Japanese, “it's amazing.”

“What's “Die Hard”?” Makoto hesitantly asked. 

Ai offered, “maybe it's difficult to die in this movie?” 

“Or you die with a boner,” Sousuke shrugged. 

“Shut up, everyone,” Rin settled into the couch beside Makoto, doing his best to not seem nervous, “it's great and we're watching it.” 

Twenty minutes into the movie, Rin had been out to the kitchen to fetch more drinks, then back and forth while trying to make popcorn. He fidgeted with whatever was in his hands and finally, when he stood up for the fifth time, Sousuke grabbed his wrist. 

“What's your deal? Sit down.” 

Rin made a face at him, but sat back down and pushed himself as close to the arm of the couch as possible – and as far from Makoto as possible. Haru was impressed; he managed to make it seem almost casual. 

Haru tried to focus on the movie, but he was too distracted by Rin's fidgeting and constantly checking on Makoto. Eventually, he got fed up with watching Rin worry his thumbnail between his teeth, so he stepped into the kitchen himself. 

He ended up staring blankly into the fridge with gunshot sounds echoing from the other room. 

When he returned empty handed, Ai had already loaded the second movie into the dvd player and was navigating through the menu. 

At some point in the middle of the second movie, Haru falls asleep. He didn't notice as the story devolved into explosions and increasingly loud action sequences. When he finally woke up, he shifted against Sousuke's arm where he had slumped. 

Sousuke quietly grunted out, “finally,” and shoved a couch pillow between the two of them.

The room was dark, and the tv screen showed a dim scene. Haru realized that it was a horror movie and leaned forward to check on Makoto. 

Makoto had pressed himself into the couch and had one hand clamped over his mouth in horror. His eyes were wide and glossy in the light of the screen. 

Haru didn't hesitate – he was on his feet and walking past Makoto's couch. He tapped Makoto's shoulder, “let's go,” and kept going to the front door. 

Makoto didn't move right away, but he did shoot up and hurry after, “wait, where are you going?” 

Haru was pulling on his shoes when the other three cluster around them. 

“What's happening?” Ai asked, hovering behind them all. 

“Haru's tired,” Makoto smiled apologetically and took advantage of the out that Haru had given him, “sorry for rushing.” 

“I guess...” Rin said, “well, safe trip. I'll see you tomorrow, Haru.” 

Haru nodded.

When they were on the frosty, dark street, Makoto grabbed Haru's hand and shuffled beside him. He kept jumping at the long shadows that the streetlamp cast in the empty, quiet streets. 

Once they got home, Makoto went straight to bed, but left his door open and the hall light on, so Haru slipped in beside him. 

“Sorry,” Haru mumbled into the soft darkness. 

Makoto just squeezed him tighter and fell asleep while snoring into the nape of Haru's neck. 

Haru marked this attempt as a semi-success. Rin had looked pretty sad to see Makoto leave, but it ended with Makoto terrified which wasn't so great either. Next time, Haru was sure that he could set them up right. 

\-- 

Timeskip – Exam Period

\--

Makoto knew exactly what Haru was doing. How could he not notice that every time Haru wanted to go out, they ended up running into Rin? That's how Makoto ended up at Rin's apartment two more times, and incidentally ended up having coffee with him three times last week while Haru stared at them over his steaming tea. 

And now Makoto was standing awkwardly in the produce section of the local grocery store with Rin smiling at him over the parsnips. Granted, this wasn't orchestrated by Haru, but everything seemed to come back down to him, anyway, and Makoto didn't feel particularly forgiving at that moment. 

Makoto tried to smile back and squeak out a, “hi,” but it was probably strained. His heart fluttered and his cheeks felt warm, because Rin just looked so _good_ every time that Makoto saw him. This time he had his hair pulled back in a small, messy ponytail and his cheeks were rosy from the cold weather. 

“Hey, funny that I'd see you here,” Rin said, shifting his hold on the plastic basket that was filled with instant dinners.

“Yeah, just buying groceries, you know,” Makoto babbled, “and Haru cooks, so he always sends me with this big long list because he's too lazy to come shop for himself - ” and even as he was rambling on, Makoto was sure that he was boring Rin. He flushed uncomfortably and trailed off. 

Rin rubbed his neck and glanced away, “well, Ai can't cook, so we don't share food much. Though, I can't really cook either so...” he smiled sheepishly and lifted the basket a little to indicate the frozen food. 

“Oh, me neither. I don't know what I'd do if Haru couldn't cook,” Makoto laughed sheepishly and thought _'stop bringing up Haru, dammit!'_ viciously to himself.

“That's why I'm looking forward to going home for new years. Mom gets a little... _annoying,_ but she always cooks a lot of food. Are you going back for new years? I mean, I'm going to see Sousuke and his family, but you and Haru both live here.” 

“Yes, we are actually leaving in a couple days,” Makoto nodded. 

“Cool,” Rin glanced down at his phone, “ah! I have to run. I'll see you around.” 

Makoto let out a small, “see you,” and watched Rin weave between the displays for check out. Makoto made a show of looking through the parsnips so that he wouldn't awkwardly meet up with Rin again. Lightning never struck the same place twice, right?

But he'd definitely embarrassed himself and Makoto wanted to just be home and not standing here awkwardly in the middle of baskets of root vegetables. 

He briskly walked over to the cash registers and picked out a pack of gum after an awkward non-verbal exchange with the cashier. She seemed to be both staring at him critically and enjoying his embarrassing agony. Her voice was completely professional when she rang him through, but Makoto's cheeks burned. 

He silently berated himself as he briskly walked home. It had been easy enough hanging out with Rin in a room full of other people, or in a coffee shop where everyone acted as a buffer. Makoto never had to interact directly with Rin, and so he never had to confront the overwhelming feelings of his crush while also trying to talk coherently. And now he'd made a complete fool of himself. 

Makoto slumped through the front door of the dorm that he shared with Haru and sat down heavily in their tiny kitchen. 

Haru stepped out of his bedroom. He glanced at the single pack of gum, “where's the mackerel?” 

Makoto let out a tiny groan, “don't ask.” 

Haru jostled his shoulder. 

“... I ran into Rin,” Makoto said reluctantly. He felt Haru perk up, so he quickly continued, “and I completely stuck my foot up my ass.” 

“Unconventional.” 

Makoto sighed, “I _mean_ that I embarrassed myself. A lot.” He ran his hand hastily through his hair, “I _know_ that you know I think he's... _you know._ And I also know what you're trying to do. And you should just stop. He doesn't know who I am, and I don't think he wants to.” 

Haru just rested his hand on the bow of Makoto's back and let it radiate warmth. 

“It sucks,” Makoto said, “It feels so good... but it'll never work out so what's the point? He probably thinks that I'm creepy.” Makoto heard Haru shift his weight. He knew that Haru just didn't know what to say, so he looked up and smiled, “it's okay. I'm just complaining.” 

Haru just squinted down at him with a small frown. Then he turned towards their cupboards and started gathering what groceries they had left for a quick dinner before they had to get back to studying.

Makoto appreciated that he let the conversation drop. 

\-- 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is eatpienotwar, so please feel free to head over there


	4. Midday: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Makoto does some soul searching and the romantic part of this triad starts getting underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I know I claimed a regular update schedule earlier, and now we're nearly 5 months later.... yikes! Well, here's another totally self-indulgent chapter. It's much longer than the others, so I hope you like it!! Please drop me a comment if you have the time since it lets me know what works and what doesn't! (And also super motivates me!)

Midday 

\--

Timeskip – New Years Eve and the week following

\--

When they went home for new years, Haru's parents were travelling so Mrs Tachibana loudly decided that he would stay with them. 

“You're family, dear,” she'd told him firmly over the phone, “don't even worry a speck. The twins have missed you and the more people in the house, the better the luck in the new year.” 

Makoto didn't think he'd stopped smiling the whole first day he'd been back. His mother was the same as always, happily thinking up more meals for the week. “They're both growing boys, you know!” His quieter father just shook his head fondly and added a new page to their grocery list. 

Ran and Ren surprised him, though. They'd grown much taller, and while Ran had become an even more outspoken teenager, Ren had taken up their father's habit of quietly accepting his sister's insistent plans. When both he and Haru had stepped through the front door, over-laden with travelling bags, Ran had hurried over to cling to Haru's arm and fill his ears. In contrast Ren had hesitated and pretended to greet Makoto while eavesdropping on Haru's quiet, short replies. 

“Haru-chan's so collected and mature now, riiight?” Ran had turned a mischievous smile on Ren who's face turned a concerning pink, “university students are on a whole different level!” 

“You two leave those poor boys alone,” Mrs Tachibana stood with her hands on her hips behind Haru and Makoto in the house's doorway, “take these suitcases up to Makoto's room.” 

“All of them?” Ran asked. 

“Yes, there's a couple more in the car I have to go get,” she replied. 

“Oh, mom, let me get those,” Makoto moved as though to get the last bags. 

“Nonsense,” Mrs Tachibana patted him on the shoulder. 

“But mooom,” Ran broke into the conversation, “why is Haru sleeping with Makoto? He sees Makoto all the time – Ren and I miss him sooo much! He should sleep in Ren's room and then I can spend time with him during the day.” 

Ren was so pink that steam was almost piping out of his ears. 

“Stop teasing your brother,” Mrs Tachibana told her daughter sternly, “take their bags upstairs, please.” 

Makoto looked back and forth between his family members with mounting confusion. He turned to Haru with a question on his lips, but Haru had already slipped into the kitchen to help Mr Tachibana prepare dinner. 

\--

The third day there, Makoto was lounging in his bed. He was glad to not have exam stress anymore and lazily played through a video game. He had gotten to a tough boss, so he was happy enough when his phone buzzed with a new message.

It was a text from an unknown number. “Hey, how's your break going – Rin.” Another one quickly followed saying “Haru gave me your number, sorry~”. Makoto stared blankly at the text for a moment before feeling his ears turn a burning red and he let out a surprised yelp. 

He thudded down the stairs and brandished his phone at the lounging Haru with a squeaky, harried voice, “what do you mean?? When did you give him my number! What does it mean 'sorry'! What can I say?? What do I text back??” 

Haru just blinked back it him and shrugged, then directed his attention back to the nature special on tv. 

Ran poked her head into the room and giggled impishly, “ooooh, do you have a text from a giiirl?” 

Makoto flushed harder at her words, but tried not to snap at his sister. He kept interrogating Haru, “why'd you give him my number?” 

Haru shrugged again, “he asked for it.” 

Makoto felt his heart stutter a little, “he did?” 

Haru nodded with a blank face as though this was all too much drama in his opinion. 

Makoto couldn't help the small smile that lifted his lips.

“Makoto's got a boooyfrieeend,” Ran teased from the doorway. 

“Shut up Ran!” Ren scolded her from another chair in the room, “I'm trying to watch this with Haru-san!” 

Makoto couldn't concentrate on his sibling's squabbling even if he wanted to. Rin wanted to talk to him! Casually! And not through Haru! But wait – what if now he found out that Makoto was actually really boring? Makoto's stomach felt hollow and a dread crept in. There was no way he could text Rin back. What if he screwed it up? Then Rin would never want to talk to him again. Makoto hid his blushing face in both his hands and let out the muffled words, “Haruuuu, what do I dooo?” 

All he heard was Haru pull off the peel of another orange. 

When Makoto peeked through his fingers, Haru was eating a piece of orange and watching the tv again. 

Ran let out a fed-up sigh and crossed the room towards Makoto, “come on, I'll help you.” 

Makoto reluctantly followed, because he knew that Haru wasn't going to be sympathetic right then, and anything was better than thinking about the friendly text waiting on his phone. What if he'd already waited too long? What if Rin thought that he was ignoring him? Makoto was flashing back to high school and the stress he felt every time he'd messed up when the girls in his class wanted to text him. Only this time he really, really wanted Rin to like him. 

Ran sat Makoto down in her room and then knelt across from him. She had comfortable pillows to sit on the floor and was pulling out some stashed away juice boxes. 

“You're not supposed to have those up here,” Makoto felt his automatic big-brother mode kick in. 

“Oh whatever, it's for emergencies,” she waved him off, “you need to keep your blood sugar up if you're going to deal with this sensibly. Now,” she stuck him with a piercing look that she must have picked up from their mom, “tell me everything.” 

With the focus of a doctor diagnosing a patient, Ran listened to Makoto awkwardly stumble through “well Haru's friend...” to “...now he's texting me!” with an emphatic shake of his phone. 

“Let me see,” Ran held out her hand. When Makoto hesitated, she just gestured more firmly, “we don't have forever, jeeze.” 

Makoto waited in silence as she read over the two texts. She looked completely focused and he couldn't help the words that slipped out of his mouth, “when did you get so grown up?” 

“I'm in high school, you know. I'm pretty grown up,” Ran didn't even bat an eyelash, “now, back to your problem: this isn't the worst I've seen. Actually, you've got it pretty easy. This is literally just a normal conversation starter,” Ran raised an eyebrow and looked a little disappointed in her brother for freaking out so easily. She quickly schooled her expression back into a serious, professional mask. 

If Makoto wasn't still cycling through nightmare scenarios where he would have to exile himself to avoid becoming a social pariah, he'd have found her over-the-top seriousness funny. As it was, he was just a bit thankful that someone else was helping him out. 

“Just text back something simple, but not too simple! You don't want to seem disinterested!” Ran handed back his phone and took a sharp sip of her juice box, “then ask him how he's doing. Nothing too hard.” 

Makoto nodded and then furrowed his brow, “what's too simple?” 

Ran thought about it for a second, draining the rest of her juice with a slurp and then she advised, “don't text like Haru-chan.” 

Makoto looked back down at his phone and tapped out a quick “good! my younger siblings have grown up so much, I'm so surprised. How is everything with you?” He sent it immediately before he could regret it. 

“There, that didn't hurt, did it?” Ran patted his arm, “and remember, you're a total catch.” 

“That's.... kind of weird coming from my sister,” Makoto replied, feeling like this whole situation was a bit strange now that he was no longer panicking. 

“Well, I'm amazing, and you _had_ to have gotten some of that since we're related,” Ran tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

Makoto laughed quietly, “right. Thanks, Ran.” 

Ran smiled genuinely and then jabbed a finger at him, “remember to keep me updated. I'm invested in this now!” 

Makoto didn't agree, but he knew that Ran would wheedle the information out of him eventually anyway. 

\--

Rin texted him back at dinner, and Makoto pulled out his cell with surprise. He'd gotten back a short reply about Rin's own sister and how she was too nosey for her own good. Makoto tried not to laugh and replied easily: “I feel the same, but it's nice that she tries to look out for me now that she's older. I'll never give up being the big brother, though! ( ･`ω･´)و ̑̑ ” 

Makoto smiled at his phone for a moment before remembering that he was at the dinner table and that he should probably put his phone away. He quickly tapped out: “Family dinner, I'll text you back after OK?” and then slipped his phone away with a soft, “sorry about that.” 

Ran smiled at him smugly. 

\--

After dinner, the family bundled up together to go to the nearby shrine. Ran was chattering excitedly about what she was going to pray for. Ren put in that she should pray for good grades, but that just made Ran ignore him pointedly for the whole walk down the street. 

Makoto and Haru walked a little behind the Tachibanas. Makoto watched his parents walk with their hands held between them, naturally, despite the chill in the air. They were magical partners as well as married, and Makoto wondered how they had ended up like that. He supposed it was normal to grow fond of the person that you stayed with every day of your lives. Many people would live apart from their romantic partners to prioritize their magical bond, and so some people chose to settle down with their magical partner since it was simply easier. Makoto wondered how his parents felt, and what he wanted for himself. 

They met up with neighbours who were also heading towards the shrine. Some asked after Makoto and Haru's studies, and the older community members tried to suggest their own grandchildren as potential dates. Makoto felt his face flush quite brightly at some of the whispered comments about how they had grown up to become 'fine young men' and 'so very handsome.' He hoped that the cold was enough to hide his embarrassment. He already had his hands full with trying to figure out Rin let alone a small army of aunties and their granddaughters. 

When they reached the main grounds of the shrine, Ran and Ren found their magical partners and chose to go find the rest of their classmates to hang out. Makoto lined up with his parents and Haru to receive their fortunes. Even though they were at a smaller and less popular shrine, the lines were still very long since almost everyone came out to share the beginning of the new year. 

Makoto looked out over the bustling crowd. He could recognize almost everyone there, from old school teachers to elderly neighbours that he had helped run errands. The shrine bell added to the festive atmosphere, clanging over the multitude of voices. Makoto wondered what Rin was doing for his new years eve. Did his family go to their own shrine? Was he also overwhelmed with nostalgia and the feeling that 'home' wasn't the same anymore. That it looked the exact same even if everyone seemed completely different?

Once they got to the front of the line for prayers, Makoto clapped his hands in front of himself and completely blanked on what to wish for. He started with his usual prayer for good health for his family and then threw in a wish for good grades. He glanced over at Haru, the only person who didn't seem slightly unfamiliar and was struck with gratefulness that he had Haru by his side. Whatever his future was going to look like, he was glad that Haru would be in it. 

“What did you wish for?” Makoto asked when they walked away from the bell. 

Haru sent him a sidelong look and Makoto assumed that he wouldn't get a response, but Haru eventually replied, “a private pool.” 

Makoto's shoulders sagged, “we won't ever be able to afford a whole pool to ourselves!” 

Mrs Tachibana laughed and patted her son's shoulder, “better start saving!” 

Makoto sighed and checked his fortune, “a 'great blessing' for... 'a person being waited for?' What does that mean? Haru what did you get?” 

Haru held out his slip of paper for Makoto to read. 

Makoto said, “you got a 'curse' on 'marriage or engagement',” and started laughing. 

Haru scowled as the Tachibanas laughed at him. 

“You'd better stay away from the aunties, then,” Mr Tachibana advised, “I saw a few of them carrying around photos of their granddaughters for all the young boys back for the holidays.”

Makoto's parents were still chuckling as they pushed through the crowd to start heading home. They kept getting stopped to chat with neighbours, so Makoto didn't mind when he and Haru fell behind a little bit. He could feel Haru sulking, so he leaned in a little and asked cautiously, “you ok?” 

Haru let out a grumpy puff of air then muttered, “don't like it when people assume that I want to...” 

“Do the whole romance and marriage thing?” Makoto finished. 

Haru nodded. 

Makoto smiled, “sorry about that. But don't worry to much about it. You've already got me, right? You don't need anyone else if you don't want.” 

Haru paused, looking down, and then gently slipped his hand into Makoto's. He nodded again. 

“I'm afraid you're stuck with me, though!” Makoto laughed and then pointed towards a pine tree, “do you want to go tie up your fortune?” 

Haru followed Makoto as they joined a few people who were tying up their bad fortunes. Makoto ran his fingers over his own fortune card inside of his pocket and wondered, again, what Rin was doing at that moment. 

\--

Later that night, the house had gone to bed and the only sound was Haru's gentle breathing from the futon on the floor of Makoto's old bedroom. The room was dark save for the blue glow from Makoto's cellphone that was cast across his face. He was trying not to laugh at the corny joke Rin had sent him. 

A pillow collided with Makoto's face from where Haru lay on the floor. 

“Stop,” Haru muttered with his face was mashed into his other pillow, “it's late.”

Makoto ruffled around to find his cell among the folds of his sheets and mumbled, “sorry.” He didn't feel upset with Haru, just more embarrassed at being caught laughing at a text from Rin. Every time the screen of his cell lit up, his heart would flutter and he couldn't help checking for the new message. 

Makoto settled back into his bed and heard Haru let out a restful sigh. The familiar sounds of his childhood home settling in the night calmed him. He slipped into thinking dreamily about a home-cooked breakfast in the morning. Shadows cut across his ceiling and faded to black smudges as his eyes drooped shut. Then a thought occurred to Makoto. 

“Hey Haru? Should I text him goodnight?”

Haru just let out a long, harassed groan. 

\--

Makoto woke up the next morning with a knee to his stomach. He let out a rough grunt. 

“Sorry,” Haru mumbled from where he knelt above Makoto before clumsily shoving the sheets off the bed and flopping down warmly against him. 

“S'fine,” Makoto blinked blearily and shifted so that his morning wood wasn't pressed so uncomfortably against Haru's bony hip. He let out a great cracking yawn and stretched his arms above his head, then relaxed to let them wrap around Haru's shivering back, “shouldn't have pushed off the blankets.” 

Haru just let out a grunt and tucked his face into Makoto's neck and let his warm breath fan across the skin there, “m' warm.” 

Makoto could feel the extra buzz of magic slough off as it pooled into Haru. He figured that it helped keep Haru warm in the morning, but Makoto could feel the edge of the chilly room and wasn't getting any magical protection to keep him cozy. He could feel goosebumps along his forearms so he held Haru closer. 

Rubbing one hand slowly along the bumps of Haru's spine, Makoto asked thoughtfully, “when should I text him this morning?” 

Haru gave him a little pinch. 

“Ow! Hey, I'm sorry,” Makoto winced and dropped his voice, “I just don't want to bother him, you know?” 

Haru propped his chin on Makoto's chest and stared down his nose at his partner. He let out an emphatic snort then a little mumble, “he's just Rin. Say whatever - he'll like it.” 

Makoto wasn't convinced, “I guess.” 

Haru shrugged as if to say “I have nothing else to help.” 

Makoto sighed with a little smile and drew Haru closer, “c'mere. Your chin is really pointy.” 

Haru easily slid sideways a bit so that he was laying half-off Makoto and could nuzzle against his shoulder. Makoto managed to grab the blanket after a few tries and tucked them both back in. They lay there recharging until the smell of breakfast and the boisterous sounds of the twins reached his room. 

\--

That day Ran and Ren's partners were visiting for post-new year greetings. Makoto predicted that the house was going to become even louder than usual, so he asked Haru to join him on a walk through the old neighbourhood. 

As they were standing at the door, sliding into their boots, Mrs Tachibana watched them, “now, don't forget your scarves. It's quite cold outside. Are you sure you want to go? Ran and Ren's partners really want to see you too, I'm sure.” 

Makoto smiled and leaned down to kiss his mom's cheek, “don't worry mom. We'll be back for lunch – Haru and I just want to go see how everything has changed.” 

Mrs Tachibana let out a quiet, fond huff, “alright. Don't eat out. Your father is making a special lunch for the lot of us.” 

Makoto waved back at her as he and Haru stepped through the front door. It wasn't until they were at the end of the front walk and onto the road before he spoke to Haru, words carried into the air with great puffs, “I'd gotten so used to the quietness of our dorm...” 

Haru nodded. 

They walked through the quiet neighbourhood, passing by the frozen playground and towards another row of houses. 

“Look, there's your parent's place,” Makoto pointed down the road. 

“I know,” Haru replied. 

“You ok not hearing from them?” 

Haru shrugged and tugged his scarf up to cover his cold cheeks, “I'm over it.”

Makoto didn't argue, but he suspected that this wasn't something you could get over. Haru didn't seem to be in the mood for talking, though. He had pulled the collar of his coat close and was focused on his own thoughts. 

Makoto's thoughts turned to the short, but enjoyable text conversations he'd had with Rin over the past couple days. Rin had replied with enthusiasm each time, and Makoto had realized that they had a lot in common. He had enjoyed the anecdotes from Rin's life at home with his mom and sister, and Sousuke's family. Makoto thought back to the encouragement he'd gotten from Ran and decided that he was going to give a relationship with Rin a chance. No more putting himself down or letting his nerves get in the way. Sometime before they went back to school, he was going to ask Rin out, even if it was something casual. 

The cold, quiet air was disrupted by the jingling ringtone from Makoto's phone. He clumsily pulled it out of his coat pocket with mitten hands and answered with a confused, “hello?” 

There was a beat of silence and the loud background sounds of a kitchen before Rin's voice came across tinny and surprised, “Makoto?” 

“Uhhhhm, yes?” Makoto looked at Haru with wide eyes. 

“Oh, sorry, dude – I butt dialed you,” Rin said. 

“Ah,” Makoto laughed, “that's ok.” 

Rin's voice grew faint as he spoke shortly to people on his end before returning to clarity, “I'll stop bothering you and hang up then - “

“Wait!” Makoto stopped him and then hurried on, “uh, since we're talking I was wondering if, well, there's this movie that's coming out after we get back from break and I was wondering if you'd be interested in seeing it?” Makoto winced slightly at the end of his ramble feeling the embarrassment settle in. 

“Oh, sure,” Rin seemed surprised, “I've gotta go, but text me the details? See you at school!” 

“Bye,” Makoto rushed out as the line disconnected. He looked down at his phone and then over at Haru, “I think... We're going to see a movie?” 

Haru, as usual, didn't react much except to squeeze Makoto's hand and mumble, “good,” into his muffler. 

All the way back, Makoto felt giddy and was easily swept up into the cheerful mood at home. 

\--

Makoto felt like shit. 

The holidays were over, Haru and he had travelled back to the dorm, and he hadn't heard a word from Rin. Had he offended him? Makoto unpacked his luggage morosely into his dresser. Maybe he had been to quick to invite Rin? It had been pretty spur of the moment. Maybe he should have said that Haru was coming too. The three of them doing stuff casually was already pretty normal. He spotted Haru leaning in the doorway to the bedroom, “do you need something, Haru?” 

Haru just tossed his cellphone onto the pile of clothes that Makoto was folding and then walked out of the room. 

Makoto picked the cell up. It was already open to a text conversation between Haru and Rin. Makoto almost didn't want to read it, but he figured Haru wanted him to know something so he scrolled up a little and saw that the texts were mostly from Rin over the past few days. 

Rin: “did you know that Makoto wants to go see The Showdown sequels?”   
Rin: “are you coming too?”   
Rin: “Haru??”  
Rin: “it's been an hour and I need to know if this is a date or not.”  
Haru: “no”  
Rin: “No what? No it's NOT a date??”  
Rin: “....”   
Rin: “you suck, Nanase.”   
Haru: “no, i am not seeing it.”  
Haru: “i am going to sleep”   
Rin: “WTF HARU”   
Rin: “You seriously suck at texting” 

A couple days later in the log Rin had started texting Haru again. 

Rin: “ok ok so I know i told u that I wouldn't text you anymore because you SUCK but i don't know what to do and Sousuke & Gou are giving me Bad Advice”  
Haru: “wat”   
Rin: “Gou says I should just ask him but what kind of move is that? What does she know anyway, she's still in high school”  
Rin: “And Sousuke just told me to stop complaining abt it.”   
Rin: “I have NOT been complaining ok? These are compltely NORMAL questions bc Makoto is nice to EVeryone and I havn't heard any deets from him in 2 days.”   
Haru: “just ask him”  
Rin: “why does everyone suck at giving advice??” 

And one final text from ten minutes earlier.

Rin: “HE HASNT TEXTED ME ALL WEEK PLEASE TEL ME IF HE HATES ME u would tell me right, Haru?” 

Makoto felt his heart stutter in his chest. He had thought that _Rin_ was the one who didn't want to text _him_ , and so Makoto hadn't texted so that he didn't seem overbearing. He also felt a bit warm and overwhelmed that Rin seemed to want to talk to him just as much, and was also just as lost how to go about it. Makoto mustered up some self-confidence and quickly pulled up Rin's contact info on his own cell. He hit 'call' before he could change his mind. Rin didn't pick up right away, and just as Makoto was worried that his call would got to voicemail he heard a tired, “hello?” 

A smile came to him quickly at the sound of Rin's voice, “hi, it's Makoto!” 

“Oh!” Rin cleared his throat and put on a nonchalant voice, “how were your holidays?” 

“Mine? Great! I'm glad to be back in the relative quiet of the dorm though,” Makoto winced as he heard a particularly loud thump from the dorm room upstairs, “how was yours?” 

“I just got back. It's a bit hard to get used to Ai's wavelength again,” Rin obviously cut himself off, “but everything was great. Mom was very invested in feeding me as much as she could cook.” 

“Oh man, I got the same!” Makoto chuckled, “so I was wondering if you were still up for the movie?” 

“Yeah, yes!” Rin agreed eagerly, then switched to a more laid-back tone, “I mean, if nothing else has come up for you?” 

“Nope,” Makoto smiled, “sorry that I didn't text all week. I didn't want to interrupt your family time.” He decided not to bring up the text conversation on Haru's phone since he had a feeling that those texts were not meant for him to see. 

“Oh, please, save me from this family hell,” Rin sounded fondly harassed, “Gou and my mom seem to think that I live off of nothing but convenience store food.”

“Are they wrong?” Makoto asked innocently. 

“Well, no,” Rin admitted and sounded like he was rustling through something on the other end of the line, “so, when do you want to go see the movie?” 

They made plans for the next Sunday and hung up after an awkwardly long series of 'goodbye's. Makoto still felt like he had swum an event and placed gold. His heart was beating far too fast and he was a little sweaty, but overall he was amazing and a little proud of the outcome. Makoto smiled broadly to himself; Rin was pretty cute when he pretended to be cool.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mako/haru/rin, I promise.
> 
> Shinkuu Yuusetsu is one of my favourite romance manga so I really encourage you to go check that out (and all of that artist's work!)  
> Also, if you like this marinka, but want something a little different check out my fic "Instant Ramen."
> 
> my tumblr: eatpienotwar


End file.
